Special Day
by arayth3darkpr1nc3ss
Summary: Seth is setting up on a special day.


**A/N: As always the only characters that are mine are the ones that are not part of the Twilight Saga. That is Stephanie's playground. I just borrow her toys and bring them to my sandbox.**

Seth phased human and stretched after he put his shorts on knowing that it was going to be a great day. He smiled some as he thought about what the day was and started walking towards his home. As he walked he listened for the familiar heartbeats and smiled when he heard that they were slow and steady. Everyone was asleep. Seth walked up the steps into his bedroom quietly so that he wouldn't disturb his mate sleeping. He quickly changed and went down the hall stopping to jot a note on the dry erase board at the end of the hall before going to the car. Seth stopped first at his mom's house and pulled out the gift he had stashed under the backseat with a grin before stepping out and going inside. He raised a brow seeing Leah attempting to cook.

"What are you doing?"

"Cooking."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to do something special for mom."

Seth shook his head some and sat down his gift with the card. "Alright well since she is still sleeping I'm going to go and get the rest of my girl's surprise. I'll see you for dinner at the restaurant."

"Okay. Bye." Leah stated as she concentrated on the eggs she was trying to cook.

Seth shook his head again and walked out to his car before driving down towards a small cafe that was next to a flower shop at the edge of La Push and Forks. He got out and went inside the flower shop first . Seth went to the cashier at the front and smiled. Jamie was Colin's Imprint.

"Hey Jamie."

"Hi Seth picking up your gift for your girl?"

"Yeah." Seth said with a smile going to the back towards the greenhouse. He pulled out a bouquet then went up front. "Thanks Jamie."

He pulled out some cash as a tip and then went outside putting the bouquet in the front seat before going to the little cafe and stepping in. Jennifer, Brady's Imprint, looked up and smiled.

"Seth your order is ready."

"Thanks Jenni."

"She's a lucky girl." Jennifer said with a small smile.

"I'm the lucky one to have Imprinted on her." He said with a grin as he paid for the food and grabbed the bag.

Seth drove home and as he got out he grinned hearing his mate waking up. He went inside putting everything on the counter before jogging quickly to the bedroom. He watched as his mate stretched and laid her hand on his side of the bed. When she realized it was stone cold she looked to the door and saw him. She smiled and went to get out of bed.

"Stay in bed you got a present. Close your eyes." Seth said as he quickly turned and ran towards the kitchen again listening to her giggles at his antics.

Seth grabbed the tray he used for when his little mate wanted to treat him to breakfast in bed and sat it on the kitchen counter. He pulled out the food then went and grabbed the special china for her. He slowly set up the tray making sure everything was perfect before setting down the gift and arranging the little bouquet on the tray and getting her a drink along with a good cloth napkin. He slowly made his way towards the back and looked towards his mate with a smile. Her eyes looked at him with a small smile.

"What's this?"

"This is your present. Today is a special day."

"Why are you honoring me?" She asked quietly as he sat the tray in front of her and he slipped behind her to hold her.

"This is why." He rubbed her growing stomach slowly. "As soon as this tiny heartbeat began to flutter you became a mother that is why today you are being honored. Today is just as much for you as it is for my mother." He kissed his mating mark and held her. "Eat then open your gift."

"Thank you Seth."

"Your welcome Arianna." He kissed her softly. "Happy Mother's day."

Seth watched his mate eat and he rubbed her stomach. To him this was his perfection. He listened to their hearts beating and smiled as he closed his eyes in contented bliss.

**A/N: Happy Mother's Day everyone. **


End file.
